


When the Earth Stood Still

by Skylermason20



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Honestly no smut, Kisses, M/M, Romance, Stargazing, sorry - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylermason20/pseuds/Skylermason20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not so sure I like the sound of that," Louis replied as he stared down at the stranger.</p><p>Harry just kept his eyes closed, only allowing an eyebrow to raise in question.</p><p>"So your saying you don't believe in aliens?" </p><p>Harry was shocked to say the least.</p><p>Louis smiled, "That's exactly what I'm saying."</p><p>"Your lost."<br/>▂▂▂</p><p>Or Louis never took an interest in space but when you have a brain full of stuff to think about, stargazing doesn't seem half as bad. Especially when a curly headed guy name Harry joins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Earth Stood Still

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure what I'm doing but this like my first one-shot. I hope you like it, it really just came to me.

"No, mum," Louis spoke softly into the phone, trying his best not to wake his roommate. "I've been good. Yeah, university is great. Really. I understand. Alright, well tell the girls I love them. Love you."

Louis hung up the call and looked to his phone. 1:34am. Lou wasn't really shocked. He has had late nights. Plenty, considering he's falling a bit behind in his courses. He thought it would all be easy, but when he sits down and actually thinks about it, he knows it's not. And he can't see where he'll be in the future.

It really takes a toll on him at times like this. When it's just him, his mind, and life. So, really, losing track of time is the least of his worries.

Louis was dressed so he stepped out his room for a bit. He wanted an escape from reality, so why not go to somewhere it doesn't exist?

It took him three flights and two stops later to reach the roof of the school. Once up there, he sat down and look up to the stars.

"I'm no good at school. Never had been." Was he really talking to the sky? "This year makes or breaks me and I suppose this is ridiculous, but is there anyway I could make it? There's some hope for me, right? Please, whoever hears this, please answer to my plea."

Louis was so engrossed in speaking to the heavens that he failed to hear the heavy door, to the roof, open. Or the sound of boots clicking against the cement.

"You alright?"

Louis William Tomlinson definitely did not just squeak right now. No, that he did not do. Nor did he almost fling himself off the side of the building out of fear, because well that would be just unmanly and Louis was the spitting image of manly.

"What?" Lou took that moment to look at the invader. The invader of this personal conversation. Couldn't this guy see he was having a deep bonding with whoever was listening? It wasn't right. Not at all. And as Lou finally processed his wardrobe, it wasn't right either for him to come to the roof at 1:42am with what he has on.

"Who where you speaking to," the guy asked.

"Where were you going to," Louis answered.

The boy tilted his head. Well of course he was going here... What kind of question was that?

"I suppose you sleep with sunglasses then."

The boy chose then to think over his outfit. He supposes it was a little righteous to go out to the roof in black skinny jeans, a half opened button up, and boots. But he just got back from a party and well he didn't have time to stop at his dorm, he just wanted to see the stars before he went to sleep.

"Harry." The tall stranger offered to Louis.

Louis blinked up at him, "That doesn't answer my question, but I'm Louis."

Louis looked back up at the sky as the boy sat next to him. How he managed to fold his legs and not rip his jeans, Louis will never know. Harry turned his attention to Louis and smiled.

Lou furrowed his eyebrows and looked to his side which didn't hold Harry's presences.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

Louis was confused. They already did the introductions. This boy was weird.

"How long have you been here?"

Harry attempted to start a conversation with Louis.

"It's my last year."

"Cool. It's my second to last year."

Louis nodded. It was getting awkward fast.

"Who were you talking to?"

Louis sighed. Of course, he was talking to himself, who else? Well actually that wasn't fair because in Harry's defense Louis could have been talking to a late relative.

"No one in particular," Louis stated.

Harry hummed.

"So no aliens?"

Louis laughed a bit and turned to Harry, who happened to be looking at him already.

"Aliens?"

Harry layed back, folded his arms under his head and closed his eyes.

"Yup, aliens."

Louis looked to the stars and frowned, then turned back to Harry.

"I'm not so sure I like the sound of that," Louis replied as he stared down at the stranger.

Harry just kept his eyes closed, only allowing an eyebrow to raise in question.

"So your saying you don't believe in aliens?"

Harry was shocked to say the least.

Louis smiled, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Your lost."

"No, it's just, why would I send out an SOS to aliens," Louis questioned.

Harry shrugged his shoulders as if it was Louis who started this nonsense.

"Don't ask me. You were the one speaking to no one."

Louis rubbed his temple.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Harry opens his eyes then.

"That bad then?"

The smaller of the two looked down. He was obviously uncomfortable with discussing his misfortunes, especially with some dude he just met.

"Uhhh, kind of. I'm falling a bit behind," Louis turns to Harry when he says, "but I'm not horrible."

Harry chuckles.

"You don't strike me as someone who exceeds in school."

Louis scoffs. Harry finishes his statement.

"But you don't radiate Uni dropout."

Louis returned his attention to the sky again. Mumbling something like, " _that's because I'm not._ " 

Harry sits up.

"I know."

"Well, good. I don't want you thinking-" 

Louis was suddenly cut off as the green eyed boys hair came in his vision.

"Um, what."

Louis tried to play it off as if he was uncomfortable but he could admit the boy was pretty fit and if he wanted to kiss Lou, well Lou isn't really in charge of that decision. He would have to accept it. And that he did as Harry leaned in. 

Harry apparently didn't appreciate the angle because he reached up and turned Lou's face to make it easier. Their lips came into contact and Louis instantly shimmied closer. Harry hummed in content. Their kissing business went on for quite sometime, Louis would say. And he'd probably brag it up to Zayn but he doesn't kiss and tell.


End file.
